


Falling Coffee

by Kay_Space_Prince (EliasGrey)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Time Control, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasGrey/pseuds/Kay_Space_Prince
Summary: Cairo is an ordinary student in every way; he procrastinates, never sleeps, and runs on coffee. Oh, but he can also stop time.





	Falling Coffee

      Cairo first discovered his highly unusual powers while sipping coffee and pondering his soon-to-be late assignments one day in a tiny cafe. It all started with a thought, one that everyone has at some point in their life.

_I wish that time would stop right now._

      The effect was immediate, but it took the young man a few seconds to process the fact that all chatter had ceased; in fact, all noise was gone, and no one was moving. Standing up, Cairo began investigating, first by waving a hand in front of people’s faces, then by poking them, and finally by swatting cups out of their hands. This proved to have the most interesting results: things only moved when he was touching them. For a little while, the man was fascinated by the intricate patterns the coffee made while falling, becoming frozen again the instant he pulled his hand away. But after what seemed like 15 minutes (none of the clocks had moved), he left the cafe, beginning to feel unsettled.

      Outside on the street was much the same as inside: nothing moved. Birds hung in the air, graceful in mid-flight; water from the fountains sparkled like an ice sculpture. Even the air was perfectly still, though some branches were permanently bent from the non-existent breeze. Cairo wandered the city, looking at everyone he passed, playing games with their faces and trying to guess what they were thinking about. He wandered past food carts with their wares still hot on the griddle and helped himself to a meal, in the process discovering that dangerous things still hurt if time was stopped. And yes, that is exactly what Cairo did--somehow, he had the power to stop time.   
But after wandering back to the cafe and seeing the falling coffee exactly where he left it, Cairo became seriously disturbed. He hadn’t managed to reanimate anyone he’d met outside, so would he be alone forever if time never moved forward? He stood in the street outside the cafe for a minute, deliberating on what to do. Finally, he closed his eyes and concentrated on one thought.

_I wish time would start again_. 

      Time courteously restarted at that instant, and Cairo was nearly run over by a bus.

**Author's Note:**

> More old writing from my creative writing class! Cairo is one of my favorite OCs, and since his canon life is so hectic, I like to write him AUs where he's just chilling.   
> (In Estarda canon, he's also the god of time, so that's where his powers here come from)


End file.
